


the big ben theory

by Sherlollian2016m



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, Funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlollian2016m/pseuds/Sherlollian2016m
Summary: You can read the first five chapter from herehttps://archiveofourown.org/works/10879761/chapters/24173169





	1. Chapter 1

"But where should I put 548 toothbrushes?" The lost consulting detective yelled following his best friend who was already wearing his jacket ready to storm out of the flat.

"I would tell you where to put them but you won't like my answer" John Watson yelled back before bursting out of 221B and slammed the door behind him.

He had enough for the day … no … he had enough till the end of the year!

He really needed a drink and place to stay for few hours away from this madness so he headed to the nearest bar.

He ordered his usual and buried his face with his hands.

A phone rang.. and rang .. and rang.

But it wasn't his.

He looked to the man sitting next to him to find him so stressed looking to the phone and frowning deeply.

"Leave me alooone." He muttered to himself.

The phone rang again, the poor man contemplated to pick it and finally gave in.

"For the love of god I need a break, I deserve a break, can't you just give me the space I need for once in your life?!" he was yelling and hung up with that, huffing.

He felt sorry for him.

"A girlfriend problem?" John tried to talk to him maybe he would feel better if he talked.

The nice man twisted his mouth with unease written over his face "No, I don't really think you would understand." He said.

Curiosity got the best of John "try me." He said with a smile.

The stranger contemplated for a while to tell him or not then decided  _'why the hell not!'_  He sighed and said "actually it's my roommate, if it's even possible he's turning my already inferno life to hell."

John just stared for a minute with wide eyes.

Then he laughed, he burst out laughing with no ability to stop.

The stranger felt hurt "is it really that funny?" He asked looking hurt.

John whipped his eyes from tears and talked with high pitch trying to enter some air to his lung.

"Sorry, it's just … it's the same reason why I'm here."

He began to have the ability to suppress his laughter and offered his hand.

"I think we started wrong … Hi I'm John Watson."

The nice man with the glasses shook his hand and smiled "I'm Leonard, Leonard Hofstadter, a physician."

* * *

Two hours later … laughter filling the bar:

"You're kidding me?" Leonard screamed.

John shook his head and giggled "I swear he attempted to drug me for a case, yes he was wrong, but still this was his intention!"

They both laughed hard drinking their glasses.

"You know Sheldon and his girlfriend made experiments on me and my wife he even put things in my ice cones" he said and shivered.

"Why are we even putting up with them?" The drunken doctor leaned a little to the drunken physician grabbing his arm.

Leonard leaned closer "I don't knooow!" He said with high pitch.

They both frowned for a minute and then Leonard smiled "you know he broke his nose hitting to door cause he was too scared for me when I was in surgery."

John sighed "Sherlock pretended to kill himself to save me and the rest of his friends."

They both looked to each others, twisting their mouths and then smiled, knowing exactly why they still put up with them.

The two phones buzzed in the same time.

John sighed "murder."

Leonard looked to his message "well I know it's not in my hotel cause Sheldon is still complaining about forgetting his toothbrush"

John chuckled "you know I have more than 500 toothbrushes in my house."

Leonard only smiled "oh I wish it would be that easy."

They got up, shook their hands.

"Good luck with your conference."

"Good luck with your case, you have my number I would really love to hear from you again before I go home."

"Yeah maybe I'll bring Sherlock and you bring Sheldon and see who would survive."

The phones buzzed again.

They both smiled and left in different ways


	2. Chapter 2

The two tall child-men studied each other after they got introduced by their roommates.

 **Sheldon Cooper:**  you are a consulting detective.

 **Sherlock Holmes*proud*:**  yes

 **Sheldon Cooper*frowning*:**  but this is not a real job.

 **Sherlock Holmes*gritting his teeth*:**  you haven't heard of it because I'm the only consulting detective in the world, there is no other.

 **Sheldon Cooper*nodding his head*:**  Hah, and as I understood you mainly deduce your suspects and know what they did or will do from their smallest things as shoes and hair?

_John Watson and Leonard Hofstadter took steps away from the expected explosion area, watching from afar, betting which one will hold last, enjoying every second of the scene in front of them._

**Sherlock Holmes*beginning to get angry from the sarcastic tone of the annoying man standing in front of him*:**  yup

**_John*whispering*:_ ** _here we go_

**Sheldon*shaking his head*:**  that doesn't make sense at all

_Leonard*getting a bowl of popcorn out of nowhere*_

**Sherlock*feeling offended and looking to Sheldon from head to toe*:**  a high functioning sociopath. Surprisingly in a successful relationship. Very attached to your mother even if you have two whole different believes. A high self awareness as you consider yourself a gift for this miserable world and call yourself a genius regardless you didn't make any accomplished work in your field for a long while. A man of habit. Very easy to get killed and got away with it with a high probability by the hand of one of your friends.*he smiled smugly at the end*.

**_John*taking another popcorn*:_ ** _ironically 80% of this could apply on both and he's not even aware of it._

**Sheldon*twisting his mouth for a second*** : am I wrong or I heard a jealousy and envy in your voice mentioning my relationship with my girl.

 **Sherlock*snorting and sweating a little*:**  jealousy?! Of course not!

 **Sheldon*with sarcasm*:** he saiiid defensively.

**_John*smirking*:_ ** _this won't work on Sherlock, he's married to his work_

**Sherlock*suddenly whining*:**  I've thrown hints all over her ways for years but Molly never recognized any one of them!

_John*chocking with a popcorn*_

**Sheldon:**  Have you ruined one of her dates before?

_leonard*hugging John from behind to get out the popcorn from his throat._

**Sherlock*ashamed*:**  yes

 **Sheldon*surprised*:**  this is weird! It worked very well with me.

**Sherlock*surprised*.**

**Sheldon*nodding*:**  twice!

 **Sherlock*holding to the straw he finally found*:**  would it be rude if I asked for your help after calling you sociopath?

 **Sheldon:**  I took it as a compliment … what really hurts your saying I didn't accomplish anything that matters to my field which is totally wrong as I work in a high secret project with the military and probably I should stop talking right now before I get us to jail*looking suspiciously around him*.

 **Sherlock:**  forgive me … I just started to believe there's no hope.

 **Sheldon*with sympathy, walking out of the hotel*:**  the poor boy! Of course there is hope, let's go to a place where we can talk about your disastrous skills of flirting while I buy you a hot beverage cause you're upset, aren't you?

 **Sherlock*whining*:**  yes I am!

 **Sheldon*whispering*:**  nailed it.

_John and Leonard watching the two men leaving the hall with a-I-guess-I've-just written the-end-of-the-world-with-my-hand-look on their faces_

**_John*whispering in horror*:_ ** _good god what have we done?!_


	3. Chapter 3

At a coffee shop near the hotel …

 **Sheldon** *holding his cup of tea*: so let me get this clear … you never asked her on a date.

 **Sherlock:**  no

 **Sheldon:**  you broke in every date she went out in, ruined everyone of them but never mentioned you did this because you like her.

 **Sherlock:**  I thought it's clear!

 **Sheldon** *nodding*: aha … you were doing one of your silly experiments, it went totally wrong, one of the test tubes exploded on her face leaving a small scar, but she woke up in the morning with the power of reading minds.

 **Sherlock** *confused*: what?!

 **Sheldon:**  this is the only logical explanation how she would recognize your behavior as a flirting attempt or romantic interest!

 **Sherlock:**  I told her she always mattered and I always trusted her!

 **Sheldon** : right before you throw yourself from a roof to save your friends, these words could easily be taken as friendly comment, as I noticed from your chatty chat the last hour you are doing everything in a dramatic way.

 **Sherlock** *opens his mouth to defend himself*

 **Sheldon** : I mean really? Composing a piece to show your friend you are ok with him getting married?

 **Sherlock**  *closing his mouth*

 **Sherlock:**  alright but when I got back I told her she is the one who matters the most! It's a full declaration that I love her!

 **Sheldon:**  of course she is the one who matters the most! She helped you to fake your death and kept it secret for two years! Are you listening to yourse..? *shaking his head* And they say I'm the one who doesn't understand the human emotion.

 **Sherlock** *burying his face between his hands*: ughhhh … what should I dooo?

 **Sheldon:**  I would suggest before breaking in her dates but as I see you blew this chance more than one time even called her fat in one of them.

 **Sherlock** *shocked*: I didn't call her fat!

 **Sheldon:**  I'm not going to honor this with a response.

 **Sheldon** *sighing*: my advice for you is to act straight, clear as the day light, ask her out on a date and stop playing your little games.

 **Sherlock** *smirking*: really? This is your big advice? Ask her out?

 **Sheldon:**  do you prefer her to go out with another man? Cause from what I understood she's a beautiful intelligent adorable woman and it won't take a long time before a good man asks her on a date.

 **Sherlock** *sound of silence*

 **Sheldon:**  maybe good enough to be the one.

 **Sherlock:**  …..

 **Sheldon:**  …..

 **Sherlock:**  I'll ask her tomorrow.

* * *

Two days later:

 **Sherlock** *frustrated on the phone*: it didn't work.

 **Sheldon:**  you asked her out on a date?

 **Sherlock:**  yes!

 **Sheldon:**  she knew you were asking her out on a date?

* * *

Flash back at the lab:

 **Sherlock:**  are you hungry? I'mhungryandasyouknowwecan'tworkwhilewearehungrycausethehumanbrainwon'tfullyfunctionifwedon'thaveourneedofnutritionso …. let's go to eat something

 **Molly** *wide eyes*

 **Sherlock:**  …

Molly*still wide eyes*: okaaay let's go to the cafeteria and eat.

 **Sherlock:**  ….

 **Sherlock:**  Ok

….

 **Sherlock:**  I'm not sure.

 **Sheldon** *rolling his eyes*: alright another plan, give her a romantic gift, something she would appreciate.

 **Sherlock:**  okay this sounds good, any suggestions?

 **Sheldon:**  well I once named an asteroid I discovered after Amy, how hard it would be for you to discover a new one and name it after her?

 **Sherlock:**  …

 **Sherlock:**  I think I'll find something by myself.

* * *

Two days later:

 **Sherlock** *on the phone*: it did not work!

 **Sheldon** *surprised*: whyyy?

* * *

Flash back:

 **Molly** *walking to the lab while looking through her note book*: looks like I have a busy day! Three autopsies and tons of paper work.

 **Sherlock:**  uhmmm.

 **Molly** *entering the lab while Sherlock waiting outside for her reaction*

 **Molly** *screaming with happiness*: God the whole place is renewed!

 **Sherlock** *walking to the lab door with smug smile*

 **Molly:**  I was wondering when the fundraising money would be used!

 **Sherlock** * turns and walks in the other direction*

* * *

 **Sherlock:**  a misunderstanding

 **Sheldon:**  I'd say you go now and tell her, just walk to her door and say the words.

 **Sherlock** *frowning*: I can't do that!

 **Sheldon:**  you love her or not?

 **Sherlock:**  yes!

 **Sheldon:**  then do it!

 **Sherlock:**  I CAN'T *panics and hangs up*

 **Sheldon** : well this is rude!

 **Sheldon** *shaking his head*: I'm getting too old for this crud.

* * *

A month later:

 **Sherlock:**  I did it! I told her and she said it back!

 **Sheldon** *surprised*: great! How did you do it? The last time I made such a suggestion you almost had a panic attack!

* * *

Flash back:

 **Molly** *teary eyes*: say it … say it like you mean it

 **Sherlock:**  I love you

After a week of convincing Sherlock and Molly to meet each others and failing:

 **Mycroft** *knocking Molly's door*: Doctor Hooper I have a delivery for you.

 **John:**  Molly please, open!

 **Molly** *angry voice walking to the door*: I think I was clear I don't want anything to do with him or anyone who's …

 **Molly** *opens the door and stops dead to find only Sherlock sitting tied up and gagged with his back to the wall and a sticker written on it 'I meant it' glued to his forehead*

* * *

 **Sherlock:**  a family intervention …


	4. Chapter 4

A skype video buzz

 **Sheldon:**  Hello

 **Sherlock*smiles friendly*:**  Hello Sheldon … nice to hear your voice

 **Sheldon*frowning*:**  Do you mean you're glad to hear my voice but not to see my face!

 **Sherlock:**  I didn't mean…

 **Sheldon*annoyed*:**  are you trying to tell me something?!

 **Sherlock:**  Sheldon I'm not ..

 **Sheldon*looking angry*:**  If you're implying we should talk no more I'm more than willing to minimize your windows right now!

 **Sherlock*surprised*:**  Sheldon what's …

 **Sheldon*suddenly with his face almost on the camera*:**  BAZINGA!

 **Sherlock:**  …..

 **Sheldon*still laughing*:**  if you can see your face now

 **Sherlock:** ….

 **Sheldon*wiping his eyes*:** anyway, did the paper I sent you helped?

 **Sherlock:**  It proved my first deduction, so I would say yes.

 **Sheldon:**  awww look at us solving cases together

 **Sherlock*smiling*:**  see! I told you you'll get hooked up with the job! Look at you calling to see how a case went!

 **Sheldon:**  Oh no, no no no, it only just came to my mind, I'm actually calling to tell you to free your schedule five months from today, you're going to attend my wedding

 **Sherlock*shocked*:**  Your wedding! You proposed?!

 **Sheldon*raising his eyebrow*:**  I thought it was clear as I just invited you to my wedding!

 **Sherlock*narrowing his eyes in suspicion*:**  and she said yes?

 **Sheldon:**  smart man you call yourself, hah?

 **Sherlock*shaking his head*:**  the last time we talked you told me she's having a summer research fellowship miles away for three months and I remember well you said you won't do anything to stand between her and this great opportunity.

 **Sheldon:**  that's why I suggested we get marry at the courthouse to save the wasted time on planning a wedding but she said if I opened this topic again she would suffocate me with a pillow while I'm asleep because she loves me and doesn't want me to suffer.

**Sherlock*chuckles a little at the morbid joke***

**Sheldon*looking to the side*:**  I'm not sure she was joking,

**Sherlock*stops chuckling and blinking several times***

**Sherlock:**  are you sure you want to do this? it's not just because she got away for few months, you know time runs faster than you think and a decision like this can't be taken in a moment of rush.

 **Sheldon*frowns at first than opens his mouth in realization*:**  oh, I know now where you got wrong, I'm not doing this out of desperation to get her back sooner, or out of egoistic prospect to make her choose me over a huge progress to her career, you silly man! I'm doing it out of realization I don't want to spend my life with any other woman but her.

 **Sherlock*amazed*:**  I wonder where this belief came from. You said you wasn't ready for this sort of commitment not a long time ago

 **Sheldon*sighing*:**  I know, it seems like it only takes a kiss from lips tasted like cherry of a tall blond fascinating woman and feels nothing to be sure you are with the right one for you.

 **Sherlock*wide eyes*:**  say what again?!

 **Sheldon*dismisses his surprise*:**  anyway I'll send you the wedding details by email today, the location, the specific date, when the cosplaying is going to start, the toppings and flavors that would be served in make your own sundae buffet, you know, the usual.

 **Sherlock*grinning*:**  Congratulations Sheldon, but wedding, uhhhh, not really my area.

 **Sheldon*frowning*:**  really?! But Molly said she's coming.

 **Sherlock*wide eyes*:** you invited Molly?!

 **Sheldon:**  not me, Amy

 **Sherlock*wider eyes*:**  your Amy knows my Molly?!

 **Sheldon:**  yes, and from the way Amy talks about her I guess they are good friends too

 **Sherlock*still wide eyes*:**  and it never occurred to you to tell me for the last three months we knew each other.

 **Sheldon:**  there was no need to mention it before

 **Sherlock*boiling and talking slowly*:**  really no need?! Even when I was begging you for any help to show Molly I love her and it happened that your girlfriend knew her and could help me to get her attention …

 **Sheldon*feeling awkward*:**  oh … yes … this would have been a good time to mention it, but you two eventually are together now, things are going well, aren't they?

**Sherlock*red ears***

**Sheldon*jumping off the burning ship*:**  I think Amy is calling for me, bye.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can't believe I'm finally gonna see her, I'm so excited!" Amy squealed crushing Bernadette's arm with her hand while they sit waiting for the main event to begin.

"I can see." Bernadette said in pain removing Amy's hand and smirked.

"I read every paper she wrote; she's brilliant in her field." Amy's eyes sparkled.

"I read few, I liked her paper about lung cancer it was really decent" Bernadette nodded in agreement.

"Decent?! Brad Pitt's performance in Fight club was decent"" Amy said in a mocking tone "Her work is genius" she smiled

"Yeah yeah! You are a big fan! I got it!" Bernadette rolled her eyes and then frowned, "and don't you dare talking this way about Brad Pitt's performance in anything, the man is perfect" she said as matter of fact.

Amy twisted her mouth "I know, I said that just to annoy you, the movie was epic"

Bernadette grinned but before she said word, Amy shushed her as the main host walked in the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Doctor Hooper and I'll be your host tonight."

* * *

"Let's just say hello and leave, and please act more cool and less creepy." Bernadette instructed Amy while they walked in the direction where Molly stood talking to other doctors.

"I'm only gonna say hi! What makes it creepy?" Amy frowned.

"I don't know, you're Sheldon's girlfriend for long now, he has a record in scarring his role models and you may be infected by his behavior." Bernadette smirked.

They approached the doctor in time the other just left. She turned and looked to them saying nicely hi.

Amy smiled a huge smile and raised her hand to shake Molly's which she raised hers quickly.

"Hi, My name is Amy Farrah Fowler and I think we're going to be really good friend." Amy blurted enthusiastically.

Molly raised her eyebrow in surprise, and smiled awkwardly.

"Not creepy at all." Bernadette whispered to herself.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Bernadette Wolowitz, you did amazing job with your speech there" she shook Molly's hands.

"Thank you, Wait a second" Molly said in realization, "Amy Farrah Fowler as Doctor Fowler the neurobiologist?"

"You know me?" Amy grinned and her eyes lit out.

"I read all your researches and experiments on nicotine effects on apes, they were really inspiring, I'm a big fan of you." Molly squealed picking Amy's hand and tightening her hold on it.

Amy grinned and looked to Bernadette " She is a fan of me!"

"Amazing" Bernadette whispered to herself and rolled her eyes.

"What about we have lunch together tomorrow? I would love to discuss your methods." Molly suggested.

"Oh I really would love to but we're leaving to US tomorrow afternoon" Amy sighed.

"That's too bad, alright can I have your phone number." Molly asked sweetly.

Amy got cards out of her purse "This Is my number, this is my boyfriend's number, this is my mother's number, if you couldn't reach me call any one of them they know how to, text me and I'll send you my accounts in all social media, do you Skype?"

* * *

"I told you it will be worth it" Amy said poking Bernadette with her fingers in the arm in their way back to the hotel, her smile never faded all the way back.

Bernadette shook her head and smiled in amusement " It was, let's just hope your boyfriend and my husband aren't panicking right now, you literally dragged me to the conference and I had no time to text Howie where I am" She frowned and got out her phone "which is weird cause I didn't get a single text from him since I left"

"Sheldon texted me they are going to meet someone Leonard met here," she got her phone out and checked her messages "he said he's name is something Watson, ah! John Watson"


	6. Chapter 6

Amy: Hello friend!

Molly: Hi! I wasn't sure you were gonna answer! How was your trip?

Amy: It was actually pleasant. Sheldon slept all the time so there weren't lot of question asked or requirements to meet the captain every thirty minutes or complaining about the kind of orange juice they serve in the plane.

Molly*smiling*: Oh, I didn't know you have kids! How old is he?

Amy: OH! No no no! Dr. Sheldon Cooper is my boyfriend, he's a physician, one of the best.

Molly*little embarrassed*: sorry, I misunderstood.

Amy: Don't worry about it, *looking to the side and twisting her mouth before whispering*, I can clearly see where you got wrong.

Molly*smiling weirdly*.

Amy*trying to change the topic*: so how was your day?

Molly: Actually it was a normal day, nothing exciting, *suddenly frowning*, well at least not at work, Sherlock was insisting in having lunch and attacked his food which is unusual for him while working on a case, *thinking deeply more talking to herself*, maybe I'll need to run some tests.

Amy*interested*: oh, is he your boyfriend?

Molly*wide eyes with nervous chuckles*: Oh no no no no! He's not my boyfriend, pfff, noooo, he's .. uhm .. we aren't colleagues for real too, we are ... friends, yes!, friends, that's what we are.

Amy*narrowing her eyes feeling awkward*: Okay ..

Molly*smiling and changing the topic*: How was your day?

Amy: Between my work with the apes and one of them throwing feces on me and the rest of the team as a stand for his kind of cigarette, and me still waiting for my boyfriend to finish his D&D night with his friends so we can have our dinner together I would say it went fine.

*knock knock knock Amy, knock knock knock Amy, knock knock knock Amy * was heard.

Amy: Oh! That's Sheldon.

Molly: Alright, I'll leave you to your date, call you later.

Amy: It was really nice to hear from you, *waving before hanging up* Bye.

Sheldon*after Amy opened the door*: What's taking you so long?!

Amy: I was talking with a friend I knew at London, Dr. Hooper. She's fascinating.

Sheldon*taking a seat on the table*: I also made a friend at London, but he doesn't make me be late for our date.

Amy*sarcastically*: No, it's the D&D job, so who did you meet at London that you consider s friend this fast?

Sheldon*excited*: A very nice and smart man, he's a consulting detective, and maybe with some hard work, he could reach my level of intelligence.

Amy*putting plates on the table*: Wow! You are really fond of this guy.

Sheldon: eh, he's also in need for my help. He's in love with this young lady he's working with but having a hard time to tell her so I try to help him.

Amy*blinking*: I feel sorry for him already.

Sheldon*not catching the sarcasm*: Yes! That was the whole point of the story.

* * *

Skype video buzzed:

Molly: Hi, girl! It's been a long time since I heard from you.

Amy: hey, yes, sorry about that, my flat drowned few days ago, and I'm still trying to fit in my new place.

Molly: Wow that sucks! Where are you staying now?!

Amy: actually that is the bright part, I moved in to my friend's apartment and Sheldon is going to move in with me as an experiment.

Molly: This is a big step!

Amy*giggling*: I know, I'm so excited about it.

Molly* smiling kindly*: I'm really happy for you dear.

Amy*Can't stop smiling*: me too, now stop talking about me, How are you?

Molly: Actually today my lab was all renewed with exactly the devices I needed, I spent the whole day enjoying using them with Sherlock.

Amy*smiling knowingly*: Sherlock your  _friend_?

Molly*rolling her eyes*: Stop saying it this way, we are only friends, nothing more.

Amy*detecting the disappointment in Molly's voice*: But you want more.

Molly*Sighing*: Not anymore Amy, I'm really done with games and mixed signals, *shaking her head and smiling a sad smile* actually it's really complicated.

Amy: I don't want to push you, but you may feel better if you talked about it.

Molly*After recognizing Sheldon's signature knocking*: Maybe the next time, Bye now.

Amy*feeling sad for her friend*: Bye.

Sheldon*whining*: your whole home is drowning, how do you have that much boxes to carry?

Amy*twisting her mouth*: Sorry the next time I move for god knows how much I'll carry light.

Sheldon*frowning*: Do I sense a sarcastic sadness in your tone.

Amy*touching her nose twice*.

Sheldon: God, I'm killing it this day!

Amy*Shaking her head and moving to their room*.

Sheldon: What's making you sad?

Amy: You know my friend I talked to you about that I met in London?

Sheldon: Dr. Hooper, yes, you nagged me about her couple of time.

Amy: Every time we talked she mentioned this friend of her, I can feel that she's having some feelings for him, but she always deny it, today was the first time she kindda admit it, I just feel sad for her, they seemed to be friends from a long time, this would only bring pain.

Sheldon: I can understand, my friend from London, he's not doing better with his relationship with the woman he admire, you know he renewed her whole lab and she thought it was the fundraising money!

Amy*Wide eyes*

Sheldon: Yes, she didn't take the hint, I think she's not as smart as he described her.

Amy*Wide scary eyes*

Sheldon*getting a little scared*: Are you OK?

Amy*taking a deep breath, counting to ten, closing her eyes before speaking*: Sheldon, what is the name of your friend?

Sheldon: Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes.

Amy*trying to keep calm*: Did he tell you what the name of the girl he likes is?

Sheldon: Yes, he mentioned it couple of time, Molly, actually he always saying the whole name, Molly Hooper, *chuckling* what a nerd!

Amy*still trying not to kill him*: And it didn't appear to you that maybe, just maybe it's the same friend of mine, Dr. Molly Hooper, That I mentioned her name and her friend's name Sherlock like ten times since we got back.

Sheldon*going quiet for a moment*: I didn't see the connection.

Amy *whispering and praying God internally for strength and patience*: Can you see it now?

Sheldon*going quiet again*: Statistically we can't be hundred percent sure they are the same …

Amy*shouting*: THEY ARE THE SAME!

Sheldon: Alright, what do you think of doing? I don't think I can speak to Sherlock at the moment, I think me suggesting to confess to her almost gave him a panic attack.

Amy*Rolling her eyes*: I'm not really close to her that much yet, I'll just try to make her talk the next time and see what I can do.

Sheldon*twisting his mouth*: Alright, *walking out of the room*, but still statistically …

Amy*shouting*: FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!

* * *

Skype video buzzed:

Molly*looking really tired*: Hello Amy.

Amy*concerned*: Hi, what happened to you, you look like you lost someone.

Molly*closing her eyes in pain*: Actually you guessed right.

Amy: aw Molly …

Molly*with sad smile*: No, no body died, I just lost a friend, *sniff* yes like we even were …

Amy: Sherlock?

Molly*going tensed at the name*: He humiliated me Amy, I don't know why he did it and I have no intention to know, I'll cut him out of my life as I should have done years ago.

Amy: Are you sure this was his intention? What did he do?

Molly: I really don't want to talk about it but it's over.

*sound of knocking coming from Molly's side with loud voices*

Amy: Are you waiting for someone.

Molly*Rolling her eyes*: It's his brother and friend, I told them I don't want to see any of them, wait a second.

*murmuring coming from far, only recognizing the words please Molly*

Molly*after a minute with shock over her face*: Amy, I'll talk to you later, there is something I need to get done with.

*Closing without waiting an answer*

Sheldon*entering the house at the same moment, seeing anger all over Amy's face*: Ok, what have I done this time?!


	7. Chapter 7

Skype video buzz

Molly*wide smile*: Hi, Amy

Amy*frowning*: Hi, I was just checking on you, you look much better than the last time we talked

Molly*frowning for a second then opening her mouth in realization*: Oh, yes, yes, it's a little complicated but I decided to give me and Sherlock a chance

Amy: I wonder what he did in the first place that angered you!

Molly*biting her lips at first, contemplating at first*: He … forced me to say I love you on the phone, but his intention was good

Amy*opening mouth and frown for a long moment*: Sorry, Whaaaah?

Molly*little bit nervous*: It wasn't actually his fault, well, like I said, it's a little … well a lot complicated, but we decided to put all this behind and see if it may work, the two of us

Amy*sighing*: Well, I'm really glad for hearing this cause there's something I wanted to tell you for a while, you remember I told you about my boyfriend

Molly: Yes! Sheldon! how is he? still having problems with you moving in together?

Amy:I'd say no specially after he tried to convince me to procreate after the success of our neural network

Molly*wide eyes*: I beg you pardon?

Amy*shaking her head*: A story for another chat, what I wanted to tell you is Sheldon met Sherlock in our last trip to London, and for what it's worth, he was trying to get help from Sheldon to have your attention

Molly*frowning*: But he never said anything!

Amy: I said he asked for help, I didn't say he asked for it from the right person

Molly*still shocked*

Amy*twisting her mouth*: I mean the man took two years and a date with someone else to ask me to be his girlfriend

Molly*smiling lightly and whispering*: I didn't know … *wide eyes withe realization* OH MY GOD! that time I though he was high he was asking me for lunch date!

Amy: Yeah, and he was the one who renewed your lab too

Molly*Wider eyes*

Amy*smiling*: Well, Hope you two will make it works

Molly*smiling and shaking her head*: Thank you, dear, I'm also so happy everything is going well with you and Sheldon

Amy*looking doubtful for a moment*: Well, I hope it will be after I tell him about my summer fellowship at Princeton

Molly: Oh, you told me before he's not good with changes

Amy: Exactly! And now we're living together, and things are going as I always wanted, but it's also a great opportunity

Molly: I know it's hard, but i'm sure he can take care of himself for few months

Amy*snorts*: Yeah right

Molly: Well I hope you'll take the right decision, but you two are in relationship, if you can't pass few months away from each other, I believe you have a lot to discuss

Amy*sighing*: I believe so

*Sounds of knocking from Molly's side*

Molly: Oh, this must be Sherlock

Amy: uuuuuuh, a date?

Molly*little bit nervous*: Nope, no dates yet, just two cups of coffees for now

Amy*raising her eyebrow and smiling knowingly*: Alright, I'll leave you to your coffee

Molly*rolling her eyes*: Talk to you later

* * *

Few weeks later:

Skype video buzz:

Molly: Hi, Am … What?

Amy*putting her hand with the ring on the camera and screaming*: WE ARE ENGAGED!

Molly*Wide eyes and excited*: Congratulations! wow, what happened?

Amy*her face finally showing on screen, grinning all the time*: I was just sitting right here, writing my last experience results and I heard the three magical knocks, I went to open and I FOUND HIM ON HIS KNEE AND HE PROPOSED!

Molly*smiling endearing*: I'm so happy for you, darling.

Amy*still grinning*: Me too! We didn't agreed on a specific day yet, but the moment we will, I'll send it to you, I know it's hard, but I really hope you can attend it

Molly: Of course I'll be there, I'll free my schedule that week, I just wonder, why did he do it now?

Amy*chuckling nervously*: Well, actually, a hot woman kissed him

Molly*shocked and speechless for a moment*: What?!

Amy: But it made him realize he wants to spend his life with me! so, it was kinda bless out of distress

Molly*chuckling nervously*: Well, at least he wasn't trying to make you exterminate your fellow

Amy: I thought that too! till he said the story of this Nowitzki chick … *whispering and looking to the side* I think I should thank her

Molly*grinning*: Well, as I said, I'm happy for you two

Amy: How things are going with you?

Molly*sighing*: Sherlock is nagging to move in together

Amy*excited*: That a good new!

Molly*doubtful*: No, it's a huge step, and I'm not sure I'm ready for it yet, it's going too fast

Amy*dead serious*: OK, take it as an advice from a woman who got engaged after only seven years from our first date, going fast is not your enemy

Molly*grinning*: It wasn't easy, was it?

Amy: Sis, you don't even know the half of it

Molly*laughs*

Amy: Hope you make the right decision, just don't let the boy hanging for a long time

Molly*smiling*: I'll think about it

Amy: Alright, have to go and check some wedding magazines cause you know *raising her hand and pointing to the ring and grinning* engaged.

Molly*grinning*: Have fun, talk to you later


	8. Chapter 8

Skype video buzz:

John*smiling*: Good morning, Leonard

Leonard*grumpy, not smiling, little devils dancing inside his eyes*: I will kill him

John*still smiling*: No, you won't

Leonard*dead serious*: I will kill him and get rid of his skinny tall body and flight to hide at your place

John*grinning*: No, you won't

Leonard*closing his eyes and huffing in exasperation*

John*raising his eyebrows, still amused*: but it seems you spend some time thinking about it so it's a bit concerning, what did he do this time?

Leonard*pursing his lips for a moment, crossing his arms*: I've just known he was testing me and the other guys for who's gonna be his best man

John: And this making you mad because …

Leonard*yelling*: BECAUSE HE SHOULD KNOW BY HIMSELF IT'S ME WHO SHOULD BE HIS BEST MAN!

John*only smiling*

Leonard*boiling*: I took care of the man for almost fifteen years, when he was sick, when he was scared, I took him shopping, I bought him toys, FOR GOD'S SAKE, i CARRIED HIM TO BED WHEN HE FELL ASLEEP ON THE COUCH COUNTLESS TIMES! why is it hard for him to realize it has to be me his best man

John*grinning and smiling, shaking his head*

Leonard*frowning annoyed*: What the hell are you smiling at?

John: I just remembered when I asked Sherlock to be my best man, you had to see the look on his face when he realized he is my best friend too

Leonard: Not helping, John

John: what I'm trying to say is what you are really angry about is not being his best man, you always considered Sheldon as your best friend and you're concerned he doesn't consider you the same which I can assure you is not true

Leonard*annoyed*: Best friend! what am I? ten years old?

John*very calm*: Leonard, you are angry not to be picked from the beginning to be the one who keeps SHELDON COOPER relaxed and satisfied with no second thoughts from this day till the end of his wedding

Leonard*opening his mouth and closing it several time before twisting his mouth and crossing his arms*: alright, I can see it now

John*smiling*: I'd say you go and talk with him, I'm sure his intention was good in the end

Leonard*beginning to calm down*: I believe it was in his weirdo robotic way

John*laughing*

Leonard: Thank you, it really helped talking to you

John*before ending the conversation*: Anytime

* * *

Two hours later:

John*standing in front of the body while Sherlock leaning down to examine it*: Do you think you and Molly would get married one day?

Sherlock*raising his head suddenly in shock*: Where this came from?

John: Just go with it, would you?!

Sherlock*thoughtful first, then firmly*: Yes

John*smiling*: Good

Sherlock*shaking his head, then going back to the corpse*

John*serious*: just keep in mind if you choose anybody but me to be your best man I'll hide your tall body and run to USA

Sherlock*dropping his magnifier and looking to John with wide eyes*

John*only smiling*


End file.
